


Game On, Haught.

by Se_Llama_Gaby



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Basketball Nicole, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Doc Holliday (mentioned) - Freeform, F/F, Flustered Waverly, Implied Sexual Content, Lapdance, Nicole and Waverly make a bet, Oblivious Wynonna, Randy Nedley (mentioned), Stripping, Sweaty Nicole, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught in a shower, Xavier Dolls (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Se_Llama_Gaby/pseuds/Se_Llama_Gaby
Summary: What happens when Waverly goes to her girlfriend's house to find her playing basketball? A lot actually. And it all starts with Nicole offering a bet. What is the bet? Who will win? Stripping ensues. Lots of Wayhaught. And of course a pregnant Wynonna.





	Game On, Haught.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic to be posted EVER! For anyone reading this, I hope you enjoy! This is my version of basketball Nicole. Happy reading!
> 
> Just gonna leave this here, if anyone wants to check out my tumblr.  
> Tumblr: se-llama-gaby

Waverly had just arrived in the driveway of her girlfriend’s house. She was so excited to see Nicole after a long day of helping her pregnant sister. She had left Wynonna in good hands. After all, she knew Doc and Dolls would never let her down. But just in case, she told them she would be at Nicole’s.

She got out of her Jeep and headed towards the front door. Nicole had texted her previously saying that the door would be open, so it wasn’t a surprise when Waverly opened the door with ease.

“Baby?” She called as she closed the door behind her. There was no response.  
“Nicole?” Waverly called for her again, but still no response.

As she walked through the house, a figure through the glass sliding doors got her attention.  
Waverly walked towards the back and slid the door open to see her cop girlfriend donned in a black sports bra with matching shorts, playing basketball. Not only that, she wore a backwards hat and Waverly could see her girlfriend was sweating and then she focused her eyes on that glorious drenched six-pack.

Waverly was flustered at the sight of her girlfriend in those clothes, that she may have forgotten to greet her.

Nicole took another shot and then noticed Waverly leaning against the door. She smiled and put down the ball to greet her girlfriend.

“Babe, you’re here.” She said happily and a little out of breath as she leant in to give Waverly a kiss which Waverly gladly reciprocated.  
The taller girl went to move her hands around her waist, but Waverly stopped her.

“No, no, no, no. We are not making out, while you’re still sweaty.” Waverly said as she guided her hands off her.  


“Nothing you haven’t seen before.” Nicole replied with a wink.  


“Nope, I am not kissing you until you take a shower.” Waverly answered while she poked her lover’s chest.  


“Baby, you know that’s not fair.” She said putting on a pout.  


“Well then, I guess you should go and take that shower now.” Waverly replied.

Nicole raised her eyebrow and continued.  


“Tell you what.” Nicole said as she walked back to the court and picked up the basketball. “Let’s make a bet. But not just any bet.” She said as she slowly walked back towards Waverly.

“What do you have in mind Haughtstuff?” Waverly said intrigued.

“We each take a shot. And if one of us makes it, the other takes a piece of clothing off. If one of us misses, the other doesn’t have to do anything.” The cop said circling around Waverly.

“We take turns, until one of us is butt naked or at least until one of us gives up. The person that does either, loses. If you win, I go and take that shower.”  


Haught is finally positioned behind Waverly’s back and whispers into her ear.  


“And If I win, you have to give me a lap dance.”  


That last sentence made Waverly shiver, but she quickly turned around and took the ball from her girl.

“Game on, Haught.” Waverly declared and immediately shot the ball straight into the hoop.  


This surprised Nicole and she looked at her girlfriend with her mouth wide open, wondering how she did that.

“Clothes off. Now.” Waverly smirked.

She shook her head smiling, but nonetheless she took off her hat. This was going to be a long game the red head thought.  
“You are so on, Waverly Earp.” 

-  
-  
-  
-

A couple of shots later and several articles of clothing taken off, the game went on and Waverly was left in her shirt, bra, and underwear, while Nicole still had her basketball shorts on with her sports bra and boxers left.

It was Nicole’s turn to shoot. They both were basically tied. If Nicole made it three more times before she did, she would lose. That is, if she'd let her shoot. 

This gave her a sneaky idea. And she knew it would work.

As Nicole was getting ready to shoot, Waverly cried in pain and fell to the floor.

“Owww!!” The smaller girl shouted as best as she could, collapsing onto the floor trying to act as if she was in pain.  
It seemed to fool her girlfriend because she dropped the ball immediately and ran over to her.

“Waves baby, what’s wrong. Are you hurt?” Nicole said genuinely worried as she kneeled next to Waverly.

The brunette started to giggle as she got up so fast. She ran over to pick the ball up and score a shot with nothing but net.  
“Shorts off Haught!” She shouted excitedly.

Nicole couldn’t believe what just happened. “You tricked me!” She responded as she stood up.

“It’s called acting, sweetie.” Waverly answered. “Now shorts off.” She said while snapping her fingers.

Nicole shook her head in disbelief but did as told and stripped her shorts off which left her in nothing but her sports bra and boxers.  
She threw her shorts onto the grass beside and sighed at Waverly before she spoke.

“Happy?” She said with a fake smile  


“Very.” Waverly answered with a subtle lip bite. The sight of her girlfriend in boxers is always something Waverly likes to see.

Haught walked towards her and asked for the ball. “May I have that ball, miss? You know, it’s only fair that I take another shot.” She winked at her.

“You’re gonna have to get it.” Waverly said and she started to run around the court with Nicole in tow.

“That’s travelling! Get back here, cutie!” The short haired woman shouted while chasing Waverly around the court.

She was able to reach her in no time and picked her up from behind as the beautiful brunette shrieked. They both laughed while Waverly was trying to escape from Nicole’s grip.

“No! I need to win!” Waverly giggled as she thrashed around in the red heads arms.

“Sorry, babe.” She said as she set her down and stole the ball. She aimed for the net from that exact same spot. It wasn’t a surprise when Nicole made it in with ease.

“Show off.” Waverly scoffed.  


“I believe, your shirt has to come off.” Nicole pointed out.

“I already lost the game, why don’t you do it for me?” Waverly said seductively.

Nicole didn’t hesitate as she slowly removed her shirt.  
“I win.” Nicole whispered.

“Yeah, yeah, we all know you used to play basketball in high school. I was there cheering you on, remember?”  


“Do you think you still fit in that same cheerleading outfit?” Nicole smirked  


“That can be arranged.” Waverly agreed.

-  
-  
-  
-

Nicole didn’t even bother wiping the sweat off her body as she was sitting in the middle of her living room in a chair looking at Waverly in her cheerleading uniform getting ready to perform.  
She didn’t even bother to get changed. She stayed in the exact same clothing she had moments before, her sports bra and boxers.

As Nicole was adjusting in her seat the sound of music started playing. And not a second later, The small yet fierce girl appeared looking very sexy in her old cheerleader uniform. She gave Nicole hungry eyes as she slowly made her way towards her to the rhythm of the music. When Waverly reached her girlfriend, she went on her knees and quickly spread her legs apart while never leaving her eyes. This made Nicole visibly gulp and that made the brunette smirk. Waverly slowly moved her hands over her girlfriend's thighs which made the cop slowly gasp. She got up again and moved behind Nicole to move her hair aside so that she could slowly start nipping at her neck. Nicole moaned as Waverly used the tip of her tongue to gently lick the side of her neck and then her earlobe. To end it, she bit the earlobe rather roughly and started to suck on it before she let it go with a loud pop that could still be heard over the music.

Waverly then moved back to face Nicole and started to dance in front of her. The sexy red head was loving every second of this. She loved the way Waverly moved her body to the music. She couldn’t believe her girlfriend who was so pure, so sweet, could be this sexy, so naughty around her. But she could never complain it about it.

Another minute of dancing passed by and Waverly made her way back towards Nicole and roughly sat on her lap facing her. She started rolling her body making sure most of it could be felt near her pelvis. She placed her hand behind Nicole’s head giving her some leverage, as she continued to grind slowly onto her girlfriend.

Waverly gave Nicole a smug grin while she was a writhing mess, panting quietly under the shorter girl's moves. Waverly noticed this and continued to grind even harder and faster. Nicole’s knuckles were turning so white from gripping the sides of the chair.  
She couldn’t take it any longer, so she put her hands around Waverly’s waist resulting in her slapping them away.

“No touching.” Waverly whispered close to Nicole’s face.

“I’m not touching, I’m just guiding.” Nicole raised her eyebrow and slowly moved her hands around Waverly’s ass this time. She didn’t say anything, so Nicole took that as an okay. The music kept playing as Waverly kept grinding onto her lap. The redhead also continued her “guiding” while gently squeezing Waverly’s ass at times.

Waverly removed herself from the tall girl's lap only to turn around and sit back down on it. This time her back was facing Nicole’s front.  
And she continued her grinding to the beat of the music. And Nicole, thirsty as she is, put her hands back on Waverly’s waist “guiding” her again.

Waverly moved back so that her back was flush against Nicole’s sweaty front. She continued to roll her hips and Nicole slightly raised her hips to get more contact. Waverly moved her head back so that it was right next to Nicole’s.

“Baby I’m getting wet.” Waverly whispered as she continued to grind on Nicole.  


“Oh baby, it’s not over yet.” Nicole whispered in Waverly’s ear.  


“No, I mean, you’re getting my uniform wet from all your sweat.” Waverly replied.  


“Sorry, babe. But you could always take it off.” Nicole said moving her hands over the hem of Waverly’s top.  


“How about I take it off and we can hit the shower after?” Waverly said just as the music stopped while she sat there on Nicole’s lap turning her head to face her.  


“Sounds like a plan.” Nicole said with a smile.

-  
-  
-  
-

As Nicole finished undressing, she turned on the shower until the water ran close to hot. Waverly was still in her uniform, so Nicole started to undress her. As soon as Waverly was left in her underwear and bra, they heard a very loud knocking on the door.

“Waves, are you in there? I need something.”

“Is that….” Nicole couldn’t finish because Waverly put her hand over her girlfriend’s mouth.

“Yeah, I’m just about to take a shower. Now’s not a good time Wynonna.” Waverly said through the door. She looked at the taller woman and mouthed a sorry as she still kept her hand over her mouth.

“Waverly, you open this door right now or I will kick it down! And you know I will kick it down!" The elder sister warned.

“Okay! Okay.” Waverly finally said and started to push Nicole into the shower.

“Why did she come here? How did she get inside my house?” Nicole said in a whispered panic.

“I don’t know.” Waverly said in the same state of panic as she cleaned up all the clothes from the floor and put them in a basket near the sink.

“Just stay in there, I’ll make sure she leaves.” She assured Nicole. She got a towel and opened the door.

“What took you so long?” Wynonna said somewhat annoyed.

“I was going to shower, until someone interrupted.”

“That someone is me. Listen I need your car keys, I left my bag in your car.”

“They’re downstairs in Nicole’s kitchen. On the table” Waverly said.

“Speaking of Nicole, where’s hot red head?”

“Oh, she’s just...you know…. she went out to buy food.”

“Really? Cause her car's out back.” Wynonna pointed out.

Waverly forgot about Nicole’s car, so she improvised. “Right. She asked Nedley to pick her up because she hasn’t fixed the brakes on her car yet.”

Wynonna raised her eyebrow suspiciously at her. All Waverly could do was give her a quick smile hoping she wouldn’t notice.

“Alright, when she comes back tell her I said hey.” Wynonna said seeming to believe her sister.

“And I’ll put your keys back where they were. See ya Waves.”

“Bye, Wynonna!” Waverly said a little too chipper.

Waverly shut the door and locked it. She leaned her back against it and sighed.

Nicole popped her head out from the shower. “How did she even get inside?” She asked as the water was dripping from Nicole's hair.

Waverly started taking off her underwear along with her bra and rushed towards the shower.

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” She said as she got in with Nicole.

“All I care about is you and me, and this nice hot shower.” Waverly said as she grabbed the taller girl's neck and started to kiss her roughly.

Nicole got the clue and lifted Waverly up by her thighs and hoisted her up. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist as she pushed her against the wall. Waverly gasped as her warm body hit the cold surface of the shower. They both moaned as they kept kissing and touching each other in the right places.

Nicole stopped so that she could speak against Waverly’s lips. “Well when you put it that way.” She teased.

“Game on, Haught.” Waverly responded knowing there was more to come.

And yes, there was absolutely more to come from both of them.

;)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope some of you enjoyed this fic! This is my first fic to ever be posted, so any suggestions are helpful! I may come back and edit this a little. And thanks for reading!


End file.
